A Summer's Conversation
by Day of January
Summary: Neji just looked mildly surprised, as if the bakery didn't have his corn muffins in stock. Hinata, Sasuke, the Hyuugas, on vacation. One-shot.


A Summer's Conversation

"Wrong answer."

His left index finger twitched, slightly, as if to flick a kunai forward.

Hanabi sat before him, sipping a glass of lemonade and fanning herself. A uncomfortable look graced her face, and it was evident that he was not the only annoyed person present. Neji, who sat beside her, made it clear that Hyuugas and short tempers were no myth.

Despite the intense heat of the summer home, Neji was sipping a cup of tea a few degrees below the boiling point. Not a bead of sweat was present on his face.

"I can do whatever I want."

"Oy, you're on Hyuuga land. You can't go sprouting non-sense like that," the teen said, looking amused. Neji continued to sip his tea, calmly. He was looking at the scenery beyond the verdana they sat at. Probably the green, freshly cut hills or the sparkling rivers. The heat clashed with the scenery comically.

Sasuke didn't answer Hanabi's comment, and proceeded to ignore the two.

Surprisingly, Neji was the first to break the icy atmosphere. "You want to marry her."

His eyebrow puckered ever so slightly, and he said, "That's why I'm here."

"Pah! I thought you were here to mooch off us because Naruto missed his last mission," Hanabi said.

Annoyance flashed in Sasuke's eyes.

"Mooch."

"Yes. Mooch," she replied mockingly.

"Hanabi," Neji said quietly. She shushed for a moment, but continued to send Sasuke funny looks. Mean looks.

"You think you deserve her."

"You think I don't."

The tension could be cut with a kid's plastic play knife.

Hanabi coughed. "State the obvious, Mr. Obvious. What Neji means to say, mighty Uchiha-san," she spoke sarcastically. "Is that you shouldn't, actually won't, be marrying my sister. That's about it."

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

This was a challenge, that much was clear. Whether Hanabi or Neji were to accept it was up to them.

Neji had to hold Hanabi's wrist back to stop her from stopping the chakra flow to his heart right there and then.

"What makes you think I can't?" Neji spoke slowly, effectively. Hanabi frowned.

"Oy," she whispered. "Shouldn't you say we?"

The older teen frowned, but did not turn to her. Hanabi's frown deepened.

"Just because Hanabi is going to take over the post in 5 years doesn't mean Hinata-sama is open to...marriage," he said.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't bother asking why not, because he knew. This wasn't the first conversation he had with them.

A long silence came.

Hanabi coughed.

And left.

"I'm just still stuck on the fact that he went along for our family vacation!"

Sasuke smirked at that. The term "Hyuuga clan" and "family vacation" was not meant to collide.

"It wasn't our choice Hanabi," Neji replied, kind of sadly.

Hanabi pouted. "Yeah, yeah, it was her choice."

Speak of the devil, and he shall cometh.

A soft spoken girl, with trademark pearly eyes stepped through the screen door with a new pitcher of lemonade and a tea pot of freshly brewed tea.

"Refreshments?"

Hanabi picked up her glass, despite the fact that it was three fourths full, and Neji took his tea cup off the table, despite the fact that he just refilled it. This amused Sasuke greatly.

When Hinata was done playing host, she sat beside Sasuke in the white chair, a small glass of lemonade sitting untouched in her hand.

For a few minutes, Hanabi and Hinata chatted about some off topic subjects before Sasuke interrupted rudely, and abruptly with a surprising question.

"Do you want to marry me Hinata?"

It was deathly silent, and for the fifth time in all her sixteen years, Hanabi was completely shocked. Neji just looked mildly surprised, as if the bakery didn't have his corn muffins in stock.

Hinata was surprised, but not shocked, like she was four weeks prior, when this question was posed for the first time. Now, she just blushed lightly and looked away biting her lip.

"Obviously, yes."

Like a rather frightened deer, she scurried off into the kitchen to get more refreshments. Probably cook a banquet to avoid coming back out.

A smug smile graced Sasuke's lips.

"You were saying?"

Hanabi cursed, Neji growled.

Despite what Hinata thinks, whatever she says, whatever she wants, goes. At least, in the eyes of Hanabi, Neji, and the moping Hiashi.


End file.
